Revelation
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: Hunter starts to realize how he feels for a certain yellow ranger. HIATUS SLIGHTLY ONTHE VERGE OF BEING DISCONTINUED
1. Goin' Crazy

disclaimer: i don't own anything or the song

"Goin' Crazy by KCI and JoJo

-----------------------------------------

(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin me  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know  
what to do)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately (crazy, crazy,  
crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can't see you again  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinkin of, yeahhh  
And now I know I need you each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd you leave me, why (why, why, why, why)  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you lately (just to think)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you baby  
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy)when I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)  
Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can  
see you, if I can see you)  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go craeeae

It was 2 in the morning and Hunter was laying down on his bed, listening to the radio, and thinking about what happened a few hours ago. He was at a party and he had a fight with Dustin.

"God why can't I stop thinking about him, it's driving me crazy. And why did I overreact it's not like I'm in love with him," he smiled a little but it quickly faded.

"No Hunter you don't roll that way," he told himself, "And Dustin doesn't either."

As he said this he felt a twinge in his heart.

"But why des he haunt my thoughts day and night," he said laying' back down, " Then why did I act the way I did when I saw him with that girl and then why did I completely lose it when I saw him with that guy?"

Hunter closed his eyes as he remembered the fight.

_**Flashback**_

"What is your problem Hunter?!," Dustin snapped as he got out of Hunter's death grip and unruffled the lower part of his sleeve. Hunter stayed quiet, he just kept looking at Dustin; admiring the sight. Dustin was wearing a long sleeved button down black dress shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hello earth to Hunter," Dustin waved his hand in front of him and looking rather upset.

"O Sorry," Hunter said upset at being drawn back to reality. Dustin just stood there glaring at him.

"Once again, what is your problem, Hunter?! You drag me out of the party and interrupt my conversation with Jake for what just so we can come look at the stars!"

"Who's Jake?!" Hunter asked as he felt the anger filling him.

"The guy I was talking to, duh" Dustin responded rather sarcastically.

Dustin response made Hunter's temper rise more.

"How long have you known him!"

"I met him today. What is it a crime to try to make friends." Dustin said with the same sarcastic tone as before and crossing his arms across his chest.

"NO but I DON'T want you to hang out with him," Hunter said in a very dangerous tone.

Dustin's eyes widen at the Hunter's tone and comment. He could feel his temper rising,

"Who the hell gave you the right to say who I _can _or _can't_ hang out with"

"No one but I'm your friend and…"

"And what!, " Dustin yelled

" I don't want history to repeat itself," Hunter said looking at Dustin, whose eyes had a hint of something, he couldn't really tell what.

"If you're referring to…" Dustin started but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, I don't want you to get hurt again," Hunter said in a low concern voice.

"Well not everyone is like her. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know but you trust easily…."

"So what everyone deserves to be…"Dustin yelled

"God damn it, Dustin stop being a…" Hunter yelled as he raked his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"What say what you were going to say," Dustin said walking up to Hunter and pushing him. "I don't need you to take care of me. Besides, if I hadn't trusted u and…."

"Don't you dare go there," Hunter said as made a fist and was about to punch Dustin, but he didn't. "It's different," he said backing away a bit.

"No its not stop being a fucking hypocrite,"

Hunter couldn't keep his cool any longer. Dustin was being stubborn and he was angry at Dustin was persistent on trying to talk to the new guy.

"Dustin stop being such a fucking dumbass!!!"

These last words hit Dustin hard. He turned and glared at Hunter, his eyes started to watery. Hunter instantly regretted saying what he just said.

"Dustin I didn't mea…"

But before he could finish his apology, Dustin ran back inside.

**End of Flashback**

"Damn it, Hunter, once again your big mouth got you in trouble."

"Tormenting yourself again bro?"

Hunter sat up and found Blake leaning against the door frame.

"I heard what happened between you and Dustin, I'm sorry Hunt but that was harsh what you said," Blake said as he sat down on the bed next to his brother.

" I know bro, its just that I was really angry at him"

"Why what did he do?" Blake asked looking at his brother, who looked very uncertain of himself.

"He didn't do anything," Hunter said playin with his hands and looking at the floor.

"Wait, I'm confused you were mad at him because he didn't do anything or…"

"No I was mad because I…." Hunter started but was interrupted by Blake.

"You like him and saw him talking to that guy."

Hunter just sat there looking at Blake in disbelief, after a few minutes he spoke.

"Well yeah basically but how did you.. If I didn't till now,"

Blake laughed a little. "Remember Mark…?"

"Yea why?" Hunter asked.

"Well you were always hitting on him and saying things like 'Mark you're such a good player, I wish I could play like you."

"But I still don't….

"It takes some people longer to realize something than others."

"Well now that, that's established. I don't know how he'll react, if he feels the same or even if he's …."

"I get the picture but I think he'll take it well," Blake said as a small laugh came out.

"Why do you say that?" Hunter asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because he took the news about Cam and Shane very well."

Hunter mouth fell to the floor at the news.

"What say what hold your horses, What?!"

"Yea after the party they pulled us aside and broke the news."

"Wow I never saw that coming,"

"Yup, Hunter why don't you talk to him in the morning."

"Yea I thinks I'll do that. Let's just hope he's not made. Well I think I'm going to sleep," Hunter said rolling over .

"You're right, its late," Blake said getting up and heading out the door, "Good night, Hunter."

"Night lil' bro."

-----------------------------

R&R let me know what yall think, tell me how to improve and even if the song goes with the chap and it will take me a while to update

just so yall know hunter was listening to the song as he was thinking and having the flashback


	2. Un Poco De Tu Amor

sorry guys it took my so long for the update this chapter was giving me a headache

once again i don't own anything

its was rushed to its not that good and the song is in spanish sorry but the songs was just good for the chap.(fyi im making Dustin understand spansih/ hes latin)

plz read and review

bold-song

bold/underlined-flashback

Meanwhile at Dustin's place.

After the party, Dustin came home very depressed. He walked to his bedroom and turned on the radio. As he got undressed he remembered the fight that he had had with Hunter. As he took off his shirt, he remembered the last words Hunter said to him.

"I wonder why he acted the way," he thought to himself. "Could it be…" Dustin couldn't help but smile at the thought of Hunter liking him. "NO stop Dustin don't get your hopes up. Hunter's not like that ." he said

As he layed down "Un Poco de tu Amor" came on the radio.

**Se muy bien que soy un amigo mas entre el monton**

**Que solo soy un fan del amor**

**Que not te para de sonar cada dia**

"Man if only he felt the sameway I did but I'm probably just another of his many friends. God, why can't I never stop thinking about him." He said sighing and running a hand through his curly messy hair.

**Pero se tambien que entre la multidud**

**Alguna ves pruderias ver la luz sobre mi piel**

**Para reconocer el amor mas fiel**

**Yo necesito de ti como el aire **

**Nadie te puede queiere tanto asi**

He stared up at the ceiling thinking and remembering the day he met Hunter.

**Flashback**

It started like a regular day, he had gone to the academy to train a bit, then he left for the track. After his fifth lap, he decided to take a break as he walked up the hill with his bike to the side, a tall blond with crimson riding gear, bumped into him.

"O sorry," the blond said.

"Its ok" Dustin said as he smiled.

"My name is Hunter, by the way and this is my brother, Blake," the blond said pointing to a short Mexican-Asian looking guy next to him in navy blue gear.

"Hey I'm Dustin," he said holding out his hand to shake theirs. As he shook Hunter's hand, he's morphed went off.

"Hey cool watch," Hunter said as he grabbed a hold of Dustin's wrist. Dustin felt something go through him, that he couldn't explain.

"Yea I could show it to you later, but I have to go."

**End of Flashback**

"Damn it Dustin its not like you are totally into him. It's not like u need him to breathe, well…"

**Un poco de tu amor para poder vivir**

**Un poco de tu amor me puede ser feliz**

**Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido **

"Dustin, don't lie to yourself you totally love him. If only had a bit of his love. I could live more and be happier. I'm just asking for a bit of his love."

**Dame una señal un minuto para conversar**

**Dame tan solo una oportunidad**

**Para poderte enamorar cada dia mas**

**Pero se tambien que entre la multidud**

**Alguna ves pruderias ver la luz sobre mi piel**

**Para reconocer el amor mas fiel**

**Yo necesito de ti como el aire **

**Nadie te puede queiere tanto asi**

"Hunter if you feel the same, give me a sign, an opportunity to love you. Let me show you the truest love no one can love you like I do." Dustin said as the song ended. For the next few minutes, he thought about his feelings.

"Man if Hunter likes me, I hope he tell me soon. Otherwise I'm probably going have to move on. Fat chance of my forgetting how I really feel about Hunter, but then there's Jake, who seemed really cool. Maybe if things don't go well with Hunter or if he doesn't feel the same. I should try a relationship with Jake. He may help me forget Hunter."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the it was that good it was rushed i don;t know how long it would be until I update but tell me what yall think of this chap

and once again sorry the song is in spanish/


	3. Tu Amor pt 1

**once again i dont own anything but i wished i owned hunter /dustin (total drool fest) this is part 1 song is not on here i just mention it, **

**thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**Chapter 3: Tu Amor pt.1**

The next day, Hunter woke up to find his brother looking over him.

"Agh!" he yelled sitting up, "Don't ever do that, you scared me the shit out of me."

Meanwhile Blake was on the floor laughing hard. Hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, then threw it at Blake.

"Oww," Blake said as he stopped laughing. "That hurt", he said rubbing his head.

"Nah shit it was supposed to." Hunter responded sarcastically.

"Well sorry Mr. Grouchy," Blake said holding up his hands. "So are you gonna finally tell Dustin," he said jumping on his brother's bed.

Hunter stayed silent, "So are you?" Blake asked again.

"I want to but I don't know how." Hunter said turning around and facing Blake.

"Well you should hurry," Blake said in a low tone.

"Why do you say that," Hunter asked feeling his color drain.

"Well…" Blake started as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"What Blake tell me," Hunter pleaded.

"Well I think that dude, Jake likes him. He was asking Shane and me all of these questions bout Dustin, like if he was with anyone, you know?"

"Yea," Hunter said feeling sick.

"We should get to work. You can talk to him there. Are you gonna eat breakfast?" Blake asked getting up.

"No, I rather take something," Hunter said.

"K I'll get the things ready," Blake said leaving the room.

"Thanks," Hunter yelled. "Does Jake really like Dustin? Can I lose Dustin to him?, Will I even have a chance." There were so many questions going through Hunter's head, as he finished getting ready. "I can't risk it, I'm just going to have to tell him?" he said as he left the room.

"Ready?" Blake asked as Hunter stepped into the hallway of their apartment.

"Yea let's go," he said as he passed the kitchen.

Blake grabbed their food and keys to the house. When Blake stepped out the door and was about to lock the door; when Hunter honked and yelled, "Come on Blake we don't have all day, ya know."

"Alright already I'm coming," he said coming down the steps, "We still have time, you just want to get there early, so Jake won't have a chance to get to Dustin."

"What was that I didn't hear you," Hunter asked as Blake reached the car.

"Nothing," Blake said buckling his seatbelt.

Hunter started the car and drove off. They drove in silence, listening to the radio. They were about two minutes from Storm Charges when "Tu Amor" came on.

(Anouncer/ dj) And now the world premiere of "Tu Amor", from Mexican pop sensation RBD."

Hunter made a movement toward the radio dial, telling Blake that he was bout to change the station but before he could Blake hit his hand.

"Ow, Blake what the hell?" Hunter said shaking his hand.

"Don't change it I want to hear it."

"But it's from a group who sings in Spanish."

"So what, it may be in English why else would they play it on an English station."

When Blake said this the song started. As they were listening to it. Blake started laughing a bit, while Hunter thought, "This song totally describes my feeling for Dustin."

Before the song was over they reached Strom Charges. When they entered the store, Dustin was working on his bike. Hunter looked and he felt like his heart skipped a beat, he was so nervous. He knew he had to tell Dustin how he really felt before it was too late. Blake nudged Hunter really, and he snapped out of it.

"What?!" Hunter hissed.

"Go" Blake said nodding his head to indicate where he wanted Hunter to go.

"I will just hang on."

"Whatever bro," Blake said walking over to Dustin. "Hey Dustin, what's up?" he said as he laid a hand on Dustin's shoulder.

"Huh what o shit!" Dustin said snapping out of his spaced out moment and falling to the floor. "Ow. Don't do that Blake, you scared the shit out of me." Meanwhile Blake was trying his best not to laugh.

"Sorry dude." Blake said extending his hand out to help Dustin up.

"Thanks dude," Dustin said getting up, "Ow, dude that hurt my ass." He started massaging his lower back. This comment did it for Blake, he started laughing really hard.

As Blake started to laugh Hunter came over.

"Dustin you ok man?" he asked hoping Dustin would talk to him after the fight they had.

"Yea I'm fine," he said without looking at Hunter. Hunter suddenly felt a pain in his heart, he couldn't stand it when Dustin was mad at him.

"Dude it's not funny!" Dustin said hitting Blake on the shoulder.

"What, ow it is," he said straightening up, trying to catch his breath and hitting Dustin.

"What the fuck is it pick on Dustin day for Blake day?!" Dustin said hitting Blake again.

"Ouch, Dustin that one did really hurt. And so what if it is," Blake said as he tried hitting Dustin, but he blocked it and they started sparring. After a few minutes, Kelly walked in, "Guys quit playing around we've got work."

Dustin and Blake stopped playing around and straightened up.

"Sorry, Kel" both said looking like five year old boys with their heads down. Kelly couldn't help but to laugh at the image before her, along with Hunter. She walked off before they could ask why she was laughing.

"What's so funny now?" Dustin asked as he got back to working on his bike.

"Yea, I want to know too?" Blake started picking up a box that was on the floor.

"O man I so wish I had a camera," Hunter said laughing a bit more.

"Why?" Blake and Dustin asked in unison. Blake turned around facing his brother, and raising an eyebrow.

"Man, you guys just looked like little boys when you said sorry," he said turning his head hoping that Dustin would turn around and look at him but he didn't. Blake saw this and went over to Hunter.

"Hey Hunter why don't you stack the boxes?'

Hunter stayed quiet not sure what to say, as he was bout to answer Dustin dropped his wrench and got up.

"I think I'm gonna help Kell in the front," Dustin said.

"No that's ok, I got it," Blake said putting his hands on Dustin shoulders and making sit back down. Blake turned to Hunter and mouthed "Talk to him" Hunter nodded. Dustin started working on his bike again. For the first few minutes, there was an awkward silence between them.

"Um um, so how you been?" Hunter asked nervously.

"How do you think I've been if someone I…" Dustin said getting up. When Dustin said I and stopped, Hunter's heart started to beat even faster.

"Listen Dustin, I'm sorry I didn't mean.." Hunter said unsure of what Dustin's reaction was going to be.

"If you didn't mean it, why did you say it," Dustin said turning away from Hunter and holding back the tears.

"I was just so mad," Hunter said unsure what to do or say.

"Why?" Dustin asked, "What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything Dustin." Hunter said moving closer to him.

"Then what was it Hunter, why did you act the way you did?" Dustin said turning around and facing Hunter.

"The moment of truth has arrived" Hunter thought to himself. "You see Dustin the reason I acted the way I did was because…I…I…" Hunter paused not sure how to confess to Dustin. Dustin stood there waiting. "O my gosh, he's gonna tell me he likes me I hope so.." Dustin thought to himself.

Before Hunter could finish want he was going to say, Kelly came over "Dustin there's someone here who wants to see you."

"O yea thanks Kell," Dustin said turning around and facing her.

"Damn it I can't do it now," Hunter told himself.

Dustin turned back around, faced Hunter, silently prayed Hunter would hurry up and say what he was going to say. They stood there in silence. Kelly came back.

"Dustin don't keep the person waiting," she said coldly and waited for Dustin to do some sort of movement.

"I'm coming" he said walking towards her and into the store, before he went out of sight, he turned his head to Hunter, then walked off looking sad. As Dustin passed the counter, Blake passed him and saw his face. Blake went to the back to see how it went.

"So," Blake asked as soon as he entered and saw Hunter leaning against the wall.

"Nothing," Hunter said looking up at the ceiling.  
"What do you mean nothing," Blake said throwing up his hands.

"I mean I didn't tell him," Hunter said looking at Blake, who was in disbelief. "I just couldn't tell him." He said as he stopped leaning on the wall and straightened up.

"Wow, I just can't believe," Blake said leaning on the desk.

"What," Hunter said looking at Blake.

"I can't believe it, my bro Hunter, is scared. For the first time in your life you're not sure, it's just funny." Hunter just glared at him. "Easy bro, I'm just saying," Blake said shrugging and waling towards the counter. When he got the front of the store he saw Dustin talking to a certain person who was competition for his brother.

"Anyways, who was the person that was looking' for Dustin?" Hunter asked walking into the front. When Blake didn't answer Hunter looked over to where he heard people laughing, who he saw laughing made his stomach hurt and heart break. Blake turned is head towards Hunter and saw the sadness in his brother's eyes, he laid a hand on Hunter's shoulder and walked away. As Blake walked away Dustin turned around and saw the look on Hunter's face and eyes. Dustin and Hunter's eyes met and they just looked at each other, for what seemed like an eternity.

tbc

------

sorry guys if the end of this chap was sucky i had so many ideas this is the one dat fit the most, so what do yall think will happen between jake and dustin?

please r and r , ill try to update soon


End file.
